The present disclosure relates to devices having a channel buffer block, and more particularly, to a method of operating a channel buffer block which provides an output voltage having a high slew rate without increasing standby current and devices including the channel buffer block.
Demand for a low-power, high-resolution portable display is increasing and a display driver circuit with high-speed and high-precision is needed to drive such portable display. When the resolution of a display having a certain size is increased, the time for charging pixels in a display panel of the display is decreased, and therefore, a display driver circuit having a high slew rate is needed.
The slew rate is defined as the maximum rate of change of output voltage per unit of time. When the slew rate of a display driver circuit increases, the standby current of the display driver circuit also increases. Accordingly, a display driver having a high slew rate consumes a significant amount of power. When a display driver having a high slew rate is used for a portable electronic device, such as a smart phone or a table personal computer (PC) which uses a battery, the portable electronic device consumes a significant amount of power. Therefore, a portable electronic device is needed that can meet both high slew rate and low-power consumption.